Sweet Little Bird
by Avada Cait-davra
Summary: During his apprenticeship, Slade has complete control over Robin. How far is Slade willing to go? And Robin can't say no.


Alas, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would still be on tv.

This takes place during the Apprentice, a creepy little Slade and Robin thing, in Robin's pov. I hope you like it.

"And from now on, I'd like you to call me master."

No. _No!_ Why is this happening? Why hasn't anyone come? Did they all give up on me so fast?

"Robin, I gave you an order. Call me master."

"No!" I say, appalled.

"I asked you nicely." I can almost see him sneering beyond his mask. He reaches behind his back and pulls out the remote. "And I'll ask you one more time. Call me master, my little Robin, or I will kill your friends."

"Don't." I whisper.

"Don't...?"

"Master." I spit. I have never hated anyone more in my life.

"Some friends they are. I don't see the rushing to your rescue."

"Shut up." My hands are balled into fists and I'm breathing hard. He's right.

"You can't talk to your master that way, Robin."

"I can talk to you however I want, _Master._" I emphasize the word, loathing the sound it makes coming out of my mouth.

"That's where you're wrong. You can't do anything unless I approve of it." He shifts his grip on the remote so his thumb is on the button. "You will do whatever I tell you."

I'm staring at the button. How I want to kick it out of his grasp. I want to smash it and smash him all in the same movement.

"Appologize to me, Robin." I don't move. I can't. "Robin. Tell me you're sorry for how you've spoken to me." Nothing. My jaws are locked together, I couldn't say anything if I wanted to.

I feel his knee drive itself into my gut and I fall to my knees in front of him. He kneels as well.

"I said appologize to me!" he punches me hard in the side of my face. I feel a few teeth come loose.

"I'm sorry!" I cough around a mouthful of blood. I spit and red cascades to the floor, two teeth clattering against the concrete.

"You're sorry...what?" He asks, brushing blood off my chin. I flinch from his touch.

"Master." I say quietly, resigned. I spit out more blood, wanting to rid my mouth of the metallic taste. Slade stands and I roll onto my back. I don't want to get up. I hear him rifling through something- glass clinking together, then water running.

"Sit up." And I obey. "Oh, my sweet bird, you're bleeding." He hands me a glass of water. I take it, but don't drink. I don't feel like being drugged again.

"Robin, Robin, Robin." he is pacing in front of me now, his lips hanging on my name. My mouth won't stop bleeding. I swallow blood, it fills my empty stomach. "You know, you have to pay for your mistake."

I close my eyes, expecting him to hit me again. I open them, wondering what he was waiting for.

"Oh, I'm not going to hit you, Robin, but you will be punished. Otherwise, how will you learn?" He is in front of me again. He reaches out and traces my jawline. In that moment, those two seconds, I know I have to leave. I need to get out of here.

"Stand up, my Robin. Stand up and let's play." he says. "And you will do what I say. Everything I say. For the sake of your friends."

I stand. I have never been more afraid of what this man is going to do. He has complete and utter control over me.

"Come here." he says and I walk toward him. I can feel him smiling under his mask. "Your cape." he says. "Remove it." I do what he says, confused. "Your belt." Again I obey. "Your top."

"What?" I ask, although I am sure I heard him.

"Take off your top." he says, enunciating each word like I am five. I oblige his command, a horrible feeling brewing in my stomach as I tug the cloth over my head. I shiver as my shirt falls to the ground. I want to run, but I'm afraid to.

"Your pants now, Robin." his voice sounds restrained, almost pained, like he is holding himself back.

"NO!" I say, disgusted. He doesn't even give me a chance to realize what I've done. The beep of his button reverberates through the room. I look to the screens on the far wall. There is a new picture there. One of the four of them, gasping and moaning and clutching their sides.

"Stop! _Stop!_" I scream.

"Not until you do as I said!"

I look at the screens a moment more. "FINE!" I yell, yanking my pants off. Why the hell am I doing this? To save them. Those four people I've dedicated my life to. Those four people who still haven't come to save me.

"Face me, Robin." he says. "Let me see you."

I'm shaking now, but not only from the cold. I turn around and he gasps hungrily. Tears threaten to spill as I know where this is headed, no question. I can't cry in front of him. I don't want to look at him. I don't want to see his eye gleaming through his mask, full of lust. I want to be back home, safe in my bed.

"Now mine." he says. "Come closer, Robin." I hate the way he says my name. I take a few steps and I see him unbuckling and discarding his belt. He stands and closes the gap between us. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"I understand your apprehension. But don't worry. It won't be so bad." he gestures for me to unfasten his pants and I see the controller gleaming in his right fist. My hands are shaking and I fumble with the buttons. I hate myself for doing this. They're down around his ankles and I'm looking anywhere other than where he wants me to. I feel his hands on my face, inching up to my mask. I feel him peeling it off and the tears I've been holding back begin to fall. He's taking my last defense, my last place to hide.

"Oh." I feel his thumb against my cheek, rubbing away a tear. "My sweet little bird is crying."

I can't breath anymore, I'm so scared.

"Blue eyes. Just like I'd always imagined." he breathes. I want my mask back. "On your knees, Robin." I look up, my naked eyes wide. He isn't going to make me-? "Now. Or your friends get it."

I whimper as I drop to my knees. This can't be happening.

"Touch me, my little Robin. Touch me, or else." sobs are falling clearly from my lips. I have no choice, either I obey or he kills them. I reach up, my arm still trembling. I'm watching my hand as though through someone else's eyes. I have no control over what I'm doing, and I loathe myself for that. I can hear him mumbling my name like some sick mantra.

"Open your mouth." He says gruffly as he shifts his hips slightly. He is right against my lips. I am sobbing violently as he begins to moan and the room is suddenly cast in green light. I freeze. So does he. I hear four seperate gasps and snap my eyes shut and my head away from him. I feel my cheeks flame, my tears stinging them. I don't want them to see me like this.

"Leave him alone!" Starfire screeches and I feel Slade being blown away from me. I collapse to the floor, trying to cover myself as best as I can. For some reason, I want them to leave. They weren't supposed to see that. I feel sicker than I did before. I still can't stop crying, and I start coughing. Spitting out more blood, and who knows what else from...him. Here I am, naked and vomiting blood. Why am I so weak?

"Robin?" some one asks. I think it's Cyborg. He puts something in my hands. I open my eyes and see a black strip of fabric in my left hand. "Are you okay?" I glare at Cyborg. Obviously not. I put the mask over my eyes. Cyborg shifts his gaze to the ground and hands me my clothes. I snatch them from his hands and try to salvage my dignity. I'm a mess. I can feel it. I don't remember leaving. I completely shut down. Shut myself off.

I know I'll never be able to look any of them in the eye again. They'll never forget what they saw.

000

tell me what you think please! if people like it enough, i may put up more chapters. xD


End file.
